Having a boat tied to shore has always created problems for boaters. In tidal waters for example, a boat tied to shore, if left unattended, will be left high and dry on a falling tide, or will be washed away on a rising tide. Also, on any body of water, if the waves increase in strength, and a boat is tied to shore, it risks serious damage from being banged against the shore environment.
There is a device currently on the market which addresses these problems by using an elastic bungy cord attached to the anchor rope. The anchor is set away from shore, and, as the boat proceeds to its landing spot, the anchor rope stretches. After the passengers have disembarked, the elastic cord pulls the boat away from shore, while a bow rope connects the boat to the shore.
There are problems associated with this product. Firstly, as the boat approaches the shore, the boat operator often needs to be able to stop and raise the engine's drive leg to avoid it contacting the bottom. When this is done, the lack of forward propulsion allows the elastic cord to start pulling the boat back to its anchor. Secondly, due to the limited stretch of the elastic, the boat can be pulled only a short distance from shore which in many cases (large tidal movement, gently sloping shoreline, etc.) may not be sufficient distance. Finally, when the boat is pulled back to its anchored position, the elastic shock cord (which is now under minimal tension) will allow the boat considerable lateral movement in adverse winds of currents. This would be unwanted if anchored in narrow bays or inlets.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,168,823 and 6,651,577 both utilize a separate loop of rope which is attached to the anchor rope in order to create a pulley system with the shore. This invention uses only the boat's main anchor rope which, through the device, is converted into a pulley system.